Beaumont, Texas
Beaumont is a city in and the county seat of Jefferson County, Texas. The population of the city is 118,296. The city is home to Lamar University, a national Carnegie Doctoral Research university with 14,966 students, including undergraduates and post graduates. Over the years, several corporations have been based in this city, including Gulf States Utilities which had its headquarters in Beaumont until its takeover by Entergy Corporation in 1993. GSU's Edison Plaza headquarters remains the tallest building in Beaumont. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 45.86% Black or African American (54,250) 35.94% White (42,515) 13.45% Hispanic or Latino (15,910) 4.75% Other (5,621) 16.5% (19,518) of Beaumont residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Beaumont's Pokemon theft and murder rates are among the highest in the state of Texas. The city reported 897 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 46.64 murders a year. Pokemon See the Jefferson County page for more info. Fun facts * A significant element of the region's economy is the Port of Beaumont, the nation's fourth-largest seaport by tonnage. The 842nd Transportation Battalion, and the 596th Transportation Group are both stationed at the port in Beaumont. * A large underground Team Rocket base is located in Beaumont. * In addition to companies doing business within the city limits, several large industrial facilities are located within the city's five-mile extraterritorial jurisdiction boundaries including the ExxonMobil Beaumont refinery and chemical plants, Goodyear Beaumont chemical plant, and DuPont chemical plant. * The main campus of the Gulf Coast Battle Academy is located in Beaumont. It is also home to Lamar Institute of Technology. * Local TV stations in Beaumont include KBTV 4 (FOX), KFDM 6 (CBS), KBMT 12.1 (ABC) and K-JAC 12.2 (NBC). * A big change occurred in 1901 with the Spindletop gusher, which demonstrated the potential of the huge oil field. With Spindletop, several energy companies developed in Beaumont, and some continue. The area rapidly developed as one of the major petro-chemical refining areas in the country. Along with Port Arthur and Orange, Beaumont forms the Golden Triangle, a major industrial area on the Texas Gulf Coast. * In August 2017, Beaumont and surrounding areas experienced severe flooding as a result of Hurricane Harvey. Due to the flooding, Memorial Hermann Baptist Hospital evacuated all of its highest level of acuity patients with the help of National Guard helicopters. In addition, many Beaumont residents had to be rescued by both boats and helicopters as a result of the floodwaters. As of March 2019, many residents in the area are still attempting to recover from the hurricane. * Beaumont Municipal Airport is located just west of the city, and is used for general aviation travel. * Beaumont is the birthplace of Frank Robinson and of Barbara Lynn. * Jason's Deli has its headquarters in Beaumont. Conn's Appliances did have its headquarters in Beaumont; however, in mid-2012, Conn's moved its corporate headquarters to The Woodlands. Originally Sweet Leaf Tea Company had its headquarters in Beaumont. The headquarters moved to Austin in October 2003. * Beaumont has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Parkland Mall and some other shopping centers, some contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of hotels, plenty of fast food and some chain restaurants, Walmart, Lowe's, Home Depot, Target, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Sam's Club, Nintendo World, a children's museum, Fire Museum of Texas, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Solstice Apparel, H-E-B, some auto parts places and car dealerships, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Ford Park Entertainment Complex, Tyrrell Park, Henry Homberg Municipal Golf Course, a country club, Kickin' Chicken, Great China Restaurant, Frankie's Italian Grill, Jumping World, Luke's Icehouse, Art Museum of Southeast Texas, Al Basha, electric showers, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities